Terrance Surge
The name "Terrance Surge", or term, "Surge" Pertains to more than one idealism of one individual character in a vast multiverse. '' *If anyone has a problem with this 'original character' please, discuss it under the article's discussion page. Don't edit the page. This character is 100% original; and not a Mary Sue. Transformers Y3K Under reconstruction due to someone having over dosed on stupid pills. ''Transformers Animated'' Continuity |gender= Female |eyes= |height= |allies= Autobots |enemies= |profession= Vigilante, Saboteur |position= |era= Power Surge |affiliation= Autobot ally }} Suave, debonair, and a passion for danger. Surge will gladly take a dangerous mission over tests any day of the week should Blockade inform her. Though she is merely a "protoform", she proves to the autobots that there is more than meets the eye as she teams up with her long term partner and friend Sparkshot. Together they make a formidable pair to anyone scheming to rule or destroy the world. While she calls herself a hero by many means, she still winds up as the damsel in distress in several cases. She won't let this get to her however as she comes back thirsting for more action. She tends to explode in a fiery ball of fury when anyone throws the wrong insult her way by which her friends have learned to respect her for not wanting to be at the other end of her fist. Her arsenal of cybertronian technology includes a Gravity Generator which allows her to slug even the largest foe as well as rocket powered shoes for flight. She won't normally cuddle up to needy tweens, but seeing herself in at her age has changed her mind, taking in the young girl in as an apprentice. Text This section is an ongoing fiction and will be updated as more of the story is released. She can calmly walk away from an exploding building and maintain her coolness when fighting . When she's not in school or at her father's police station, Surge patrols the city usually when she's bored. Having been forced to move to Detroit, Surge thought for sure that she would live a boring normal life as her father had dreamed. However she soon found that totally not true as she clashed with a teen villain by the name of Johnny Strings. After their aerial battle, Surge discovered that there were more earthbound Transformers and assumed that life might not be boring at all. She however, made an unwittingly friend in a who proved to be of use.Secondhand Heroes She has proven that she is not exactly the most clever hero as she gets captured and taken hostage. She doesn't let that stop her though as she is ready to take on the threat full throttle with out remorse of her past situation. Independent Victory While she shows immaturity in some cases, Surge has shown that the blood of a true hero courses through her veins when they came against their greatest foe, Savage. With no other options left as she kept the hulking metal monster at bay, she ordered Sari to use her key to shut down the obtrusive fiend. While having been taught by Surge as well as Ratchet that her key was not a toy, Sari objected at first. But once Surge had delivered one of her famous speeches, Sari had supposedly shut down the hulking mass of military robotics. Savage Relations Surge has proven that she was luckier in her youth than she was now. In her origin tale, she has shown that they got off by sheer luck. It is also shown that both she and her partner, Sparkshot, were put together by the wise Ex Elite Guard member Blockade. She also reveals to Ratchet that her watch once belonged to her mother. Because of their team's forceful separation, she had lost it in a huff. Having discovered the watch broken, Sparkshot souped it up with Cybertronian technology, proclaiming "Now your mother will always be there to protect you from the nightmares." as he had said to the young hero. Though in her youth, Surge has defeated an entire array of Decepticons, she, in her aging wisdom, isn't as lucky as she use to be. Bad Karma ''Spoiler Warning for Five Faces of Evil'' While she is still young, she has matured in her times with her giant friends. With having arrived to Earth as an escaped slave, she has shown some instincts that she refuses to acknowledge. Something that the has learned the hard way not to expose as he found himself at the other end of her fury. Having saved Wheelie from the Sector Seven Agents, Surge inevitably gets captured yet again, this time however, she has company as Bumblebee had saved his old friend from capture as well. Within the depths of the underground city base of the Sector Agents, Surge showed what it truly meant to be a hero as she had supposedly sacrificed herself by thrusting both herself and over the edge of a bridge at a 300 foot drop. Though it appeared as though she sacrificed herself for the safety of the others, she made it out, bruised though and with the help of a memory wiped decepticon she had named , they were able to flood the underground city before it erupted into a fiery ball of flames that would have destroyed the city topside. Five Faces of Evil Wrist watch technology , there was no room for a clock. ['Plot Spoiler']In the animated continuity, the watch was originally her mother's Rolex. It now boasts a new thanks to Sparkshot's ingenious intrusion. *'Photon canon' Small, compact, and can transform around her wrist like a tiny transformer, the photon canon is a handy weapon when facing against decepticons. *'Gravity generator' With the gravity generator, Surge is able to make anything lighter or more condensed with a single aim of the watch. Because of it's limited use, Surge rarely uses it. *'Grappling hook' With the grappling hook, Terrance can swing into action or lasso the local vigilantes. *'Hologram communicator' With trouble ready to leak out of Mission City, Blockade is always at hand to dispense information on the trouble heading their way or call for backup. Category: Humans Category:Characters Category:Males